Big Time New York
by romanticdisasters
Summary: When Big Time Rush go to New York for promoting the band, Kendall decides to wander away for while. Only, he finds something unusual.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush, or anything to that effect, okay? I'm sure you guys now that. I do own any character you don't recognize, okay?

**Summary: **When Big Time Rush go to New York for promoting the band, Kendall decides to wander away for while. Only, he finds something unusual.

**Note: **I have no plot for this story. So don't expect that. I don't know where I'm going with this either. If you have any suggestion for this story, PM me or something .

* * *

Chapter One:  
_"Cherry Gumdrop."_

"We're in New York, we're in New York." James and Carlos sang, dancing in their seats in the limo. The limo was on their way down the street, going toward their hotel in which they would be staying during the promotion. Over and over, Carlos and James repeated their song.

Kendall merely laughed. Logan was doing his own little dance in the seat next to Kendall. To say that Big Time Rush was excited would be an understatement. They were _ecstatic. _It would be one of the first times out of LA and it could very well bring them the fame that they wanted.

The limo behind them held Kelly and Gustavo, along with Kendall's mom and his little sister. Katie insisted that she wasn't going to miss out on a trip to New York. So, after begging and pleading their mother, Kendall and Katie, along with Big Time Rush, were in New York.

The limo gutted to a stop, nearly flinging the boys into each other. Carlos was closer to the door, so he scrambled out of the limo and onto the pavement of the city's many sidewalks. "Hello, New York!" he screamed, throwing his hands in the air. James climbed out next.

"Greetings!" screeched James, earning looks from the people who passed by them in front of the hotel.

Logan came out next, laughing as he stumbled lightly by missing his footing on the seat. "This is fantastic," he said, punching the air in excitement.

Kendall stepped out, flipping his bangs out of his face as he squinted his eyes. 'New York City: the town in which you have to wear sunglasses both night and day," he commented, grinning madly as he looked over at the other limo. Katie was getting out, in the same manner that Carlos had done. Mrs. Knight was trying to calm Katie down, as if to not make a scene, but the other three boys of Big Time Rush were already making one. Kelly stepped out, followed by Gustavo who was more or less yelling at the other person on his phone. It was like usual.

Kelly rounded up the boys and started leading them into the hotel, talking vigorously about their schedules. "Tomorrow, a small concert in a park, so be ready for that. Today, it's more of a lazy day. You guys must have jet lag or just want to roam New York for a while, so do so." she said, heading them to the front desk. Gustavo was still talking quite stridently on his phone, earning many looks from people inside the hotel lobby and a _Shush_ from Kelly. Katie and Mrs. Knight were right behind the boys. Katie was talking in a hush tone to her mother about how much fun she will have in New York. The look on Mrs. Knight's face indicated that she wasn't going to do much without parental guidance.

Kelly droned on and on about what they would be doing but the boys had drowned her out. The lobby of the hotel that they were in was spacious but not too big. It seemed to be on small hotel on New York City's East Side. Many people were lounging around, talking with one another or just plainly staying silent.

"This is so cool!" muttered James as he hit Kendall's arm with a big grin on his face. The boys hadn't even realized that Kelly was talking to them again until she snapped her fingers in front of their faces.

"Are you even listening?" she asked, hand on her hip as she looked at them.

The four boys shared a look before saying, "No," in perfect unison. She threw her hands up in the air and rolled her eyes.

"Here are your room keys," she said, passing the same one to two members and doing the same with the other two. "Gustavo and I will be across the hall," she paused to hand Mrs. Knight and Katie's room key to them, "and they will be right next do-" Before she could even get another word out, the boys were racing and pushing passed each other to get to the elevator. She rolled her eyes once more, which she seemed to do a lot with the boys before walking after them. Gustavo, who had hung up by now, was on his way toward the elevator as well. They would have to wait, since the boys finally got there and were on their way up to the floor.

"Boys will be boys," Katie said, shaking her head as her mother nodded in agreement.

* * *

The rooms were _big. _Palmwoods apartments didn't even seem to fit twice in the room. Despite being a fairly small hotel, in New York anyway, the rooms were quite big. James and Carlos were in a room together, two beds to each room of course, while Logan and Kendall shared a room.

"I call window bed!" Kendall yelled, taking a running leap and landing perfectly on his back on the soft bed. The sheets were designed with swirls of black and white and the bedspread was a pure black with an underneath of white. The carpet in the room was a maroon color and so were the curtains. Logan didn't seem to be too concerned with the bed as he was with the balcony.

"Look at this!" he exclaimed, pushing open the balcony doors as he stepped out into it. Kendall wrestled himself out of the bed, running up behind Logan. They could see a perfect view of a New York City day. The nearly crashing traffic and the buildings that surrounded the streets. Logan left the balcony and wandered off into the bathroom.

The room matched a theme. It was just like how the main room was. The curtain to the shower was a red as were the towels hanging up, the tile was mostly black with a hint of white mixed in. The cupboards were a matching red and the sink was white. It was large compared, once more, to the bathrooms at Palmwoods.

"Come on, Logan!" he heard Kendall call and he was out the door after him on the way to James and Carlos's room.

When they got there, the scene was one that a bit loud.

"I get this bed!"

"No, I get this bed!"

"I do!"

"No, I do!"

"Guys!" yelled Kendall, holding up his hands to stop the fighting boys. "Let's worry about that later. Didn't you hear Kelly?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

James and Carlos looked at each other before whipping their heads back at Kendall and Logan at the door way, "What?" they said in sync.

"We get the day off, you know what that means?" Excitement couldn't bring itself out of the taller boy's voice.

James gave his winning smile, "New York City, here we come!"

"You know what that means?" Carlos said, grinning madly. The boys looked confused now, "Girls!"

"You know, everything isn't always about girls," piped in Logan and he was giving looks from all three. "Okay," he simply muttered.

"Let's go!" Kendall said, turning before stopping in his tracks.

"Oh, no you don't." Mrs. Knight said, standing there with her arms folded. A groan came from all four members of the band.

"But mom," Mrs. Knight stopped him by holding a hand up like he had done early.

"Don't start that with me, you are not roaming a big city on your own," she said, wagging a finger at him in her mom way.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Knight, I think we are old enough to do so. We won't go very far, promise." Logan tried, smiling as politely as he could.

"I just don't like it," said Mrs. Knight.

"Please, mom, we'll be extra careful." Kendall said, clasping his hands together under his chin as he leaned his head to the side. "We'll keep in touch. We all have those new phones," he raised his eyebrow, hoping that that will work.

There was a small moment of silence before she shook her head, "Oh, alright." She said and the boys cheered. "But!" she added, "Be back here in 2 hours, if not, I will come looking for you," she warned and Kendall leaned forward and hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" he said, enthusiastically. Then, all four boys were back again racing to the elevator.

"Oh! Can I go?" Katie exclaimed.

"No," Mrs. Knight said, shaking her head, "Me and you are going to have a bonding day all together," she smiled before frowning at the groan Katie gave.

* * *

Outside the hotel, the boys were deciding.

"I think I see a nice bookstore across the street," commented Logan, gesturing his hand so forth.

James gave him a look, "We're in New York and you're going to a _bookstore?" _Logan merely shrugged his shoulders, looking away as he scrunched up his nose, "I'm going to go to the park. Girls galore," he said, wiping his bangs out of his eyes. Kendall rolled his eyes at him before turning toward the short Latino beside him.

"What are you going to do, Carlos?" Carlos gave his usual smile and shrugged.

"I don't know but it'll be totally awesome!" he said, hitting his helmet once.

Kendall laughed, "I saw a music store on the way in," he mentioned before turning to his other band mates, "Remember, be back here in two hours, nothing later. Mom gets mad when we aren't home right away, you know that."

The three boys nodded before they turned, going to their own destination.

Kendall sighed, "Luckily I had nothing more to say." He then turned toward his own way and began to walk.

* * *

"_Baby, I like it! The way you move on the floor. Baby, I like it! Come on and give me some more. Oh yes I like it!"_

Enrique Iglesias burst through the speakers of the music store, called _Music Everything!_, as Kendall walked in. It was a small store, giving off the scent of musky dust and old records. He nodded his head, liking it already. Not a lot of people wandered the small music store. A drum kit was in the corner, far away from him but he could still see it, and guitars hung from one wall. There was a mixture of CDs and records that flooded the aisles of music store. At the counter was a tall blonde girl, reading a new edition of _Pop Tiger_ and munching on an apple. She looked up when he walked in.

"Welcome to _Music Everything! _where all your music needs are met. If you need anything, just ask." She said, setting down her magazine. She didn't sound like she was so happy about the job she had. Kendall didn't think much of it.

"Uh, do you know where I can find Beatles?" he asked, walking closer to the counter.

"You might want to ask Molly about that," she said. He saw that her nametag said _Kyra_. He guessed she wasn't Molly.

"Molly?" he asked, turning to look at the sea of people. He didn't know where ones were customers or employees.

"Yeah, Molly She's the one that looks like a cherry gumdrop." She said, turning back toward her magazine.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You'll know when you see her," Kendall blinked, looking slightly puzzled as he stepped away from the counter.

_Cherry gumdrop?_ He didn't question the wording that the blonde had but simply made his way into the aisles. He looked up and down them, trying to spot this 'Molly' girl. He finally did and he knew why she called her that.

Molly was a red head and he meant _redhead_. It was bright and led slightly passed her shoulders. She was short, from what he could see, and quite petite. She didn't have layers of make-up; he noticed a lot of city girls had. She was sorting through the CDs and swaying back and forth to the tune of the Spanish singer. In fact, she was mouthing the words.

Kendall hadn't realized she knew he was there until she spoke, "Isn't he dreamy?" she said, laughing softly as she turned her whole body toward him. Her shirt, which seemed to be part of the uniform since it read _Music Everything!_ across it, was completely littered with music buttons. They ranged from Blink 182 to AC/DC from what he could see.

"Um, I guess?" Kendall asked confused, stepping forward into the aisle that she was. She discarded her previous job as she gave another laugh; it was sort of musical if he listened hard enough.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, quite cheerfully too. She contradicted the blonde up at the counter. Kendall completely lost his train of thought when he had first seen her.

"Uh, I, yeah, yeah you can."

Apparently Molly found that his stammering was funny, since there was that laugh again, "Uh, care to tell me what?" Kendall looked up at her face, done evaluating anything else. He had walked up next to her now, looking down at her more. She was a head shorter than him, or something close to that.

"Beatles!" he remembered, "I need to know where the Beatles are."

Molly looked at him, her face impassive for a moment. "We have all kinds of beetles. I think we have them all outside though, customers don't like them inside."

There was a pause, "What?"

Molly snorted, shaking her head, "Never mind. Just follow me," she said, surprising Kendall by slipping her arm through his and tugging him toward the right display. He followed her.

Kendall surely didn't know what to think of the young girl.

* * *

**Read and review, I promise it gets more interesting. **


End file.
